Once Bitten, One New Villain
by Fires of Darkness
Summary: "Kai, Master of Fire. It burns bright in you." Yeah, well what happens when your favourite Fire Ninja becomes evil? Who's his first target? Minor corruption may be one thing (if this didn't happen), but this is completely different.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **I believe this is the … third fanfic that I wrote without OCs. Amazing, isn't it?**

 **Anyway, earlier today I thought about how amazing it would be if Kai became evil. This story is the result of my imagination running away with happiness.**

"Come on, you overgrown worm. Take the bait!" I whispered. "Come and get me!"

It came to get me. I turned around and ran as fast as I could, but there was no escaping it. I tripped over a rock, the worst thing for a ninja to do. I flipped onto my back just in time to see Cole kick the Great Devourer in the head.

This was my chance. I looked over to my right and found a shard of broken glass. I ran to grab it, and jumped straight to the Devourer. I grasped the shard tighter in my hand, and shoved it straight through the snake's head.

But that heroic act didn't kill it, but quite the opposite.

Intense pain flooded through my right arm as a fang scratched it. I reached the ground, dropped the glass shard, and fell over.

Ah, pain. So much … pain …

* * *

I woke up in the same place I passed out. I didn't feel anything in my arm now, though. Did I really get scratched? Or was that just a dream?

My questions were answered as the pain re-entered my arm. Nope. Definitely not a dream.

Everyone ran up to me, worried looks on their faces.

"Ugh, guys," I barely whispered, "What happened? Where's Garmadon? Our weapons? The Great Devourer?"

Nya answered everything. "While you were out, we managed to get the Devourer in one spot. Garmadon used the weapons to destroy it. But we don't know where he is now."

Fuck. If Lloyd wasn't here, I would've swore right here. They let them get away!

"But that's not the worst of our problems," Jay said.

"Yeah, we don't have a home."

Sensei looked at me. "You were bit."

No, I scratched myself with a piece of glass. What else? "Yeah, but it's only a little scratch. It'll go away soon enough. But," my tone of voice shifted suddenly, "even if it was bad, it would be all COLE'S FAULT!"

They all looked shocked. I didn't care. He should've been there when I tried to help! He could've changed everything!

"IF ANYONE'S TO BLAME, IT'S HIM!"

I barely noticed that I yelled the last part out loud. But it was all true!

"Why, you little-"

"ENOUGH, COLE!" Sensei yelled. "You know he was bit by the Devourer! You know that the venom of that snake can turn the purest of hearts wicked!"

Cole bowed his head. "Yes, Sensei."

"Question," Jay said, "Now that Kai's turning evil, who'll be our teammate?"

Now it was Sensei's turn to bow his head. "I, don't know."

Damn right, you don't. You don't know anything.

I ran off, ready to take back my sword and turn Ninjago into my image!

Garmadon's going to have a little competition.

 **Boom, evil Kai!**

 **Ooh, you know what'll be fun? If you guys try to be Neuro! Try to read my mind! Guess what Kai's first step to Ninjago conquest is! Winners get a shout-out! (Because I can't think of anything else.)**

 **Hope you liked this crazy-strange idea I had!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Very Sad Author's Note

**I'm sorry. I know from personal experience that a chapter titled "Author's Note" is disappointing. But I just feel like I need to tell you why I haven't been updating.**

 **Things have been hard for me recently. I may be overreacting, but it genuinely hurts. It's not like anyone died or anything. It's just school stuff and friend stuff.**

 **(And possibly a compass from a geometry set)**

 **Also, I'm working on a sneak-peak for our season 5 story. It's more like a whole chapter lengthened to become a one-shot. It's for The Temple on Haunted Hill, and you may get to see my worst fear. No, not may.** ** _Will_** **.**

 **Again, I apologize for not updating. I swear, I will update every story once I get the chance to.**

 **And about the problems I've been having, if you want to hear what happened, please PM me. I'll tell you what I can.**


End file.
